Three's company
by vampirefanforever
Summary: In a world where Elena is still a party girl and Stefan and Damon are freinds. A unique relationship is formed. Elena doesn't have to choose, but will it work? Or will feelings complicate things? D/E/S Explicit sex scenes. Major M Rating!
1. Chapter one

**Three's company **

Elena got out of bed late Saturday afternoon and groaned pushing her long chestnut hair out of her face. She laughed at the sight of herself in the mirror. Her mascara was all over her cheeks staining her usually natural and pretty olive skin. Her big brown eyes were blood shot and her hair was a tangled mess around her face. She still had her tight halter top on but her jeans were discarded on the floor. She was donned in the halter top and a thong and briefly wondered who put her to bed last night and if _he_ took off her jeans or she did.

The memories of the night before and what drove her to get so wasted threatened to over take her mind and she shook her head trying to wash it out as she strode into the shower to get herself cleaned up. It had been the most interesting summer Elena had ever had. She only had a month left but something told her the last month of summer was only going to get crazier. _There I go again_, she thought, pushing the thoughts back again.

She had to go and fail math so her parents wouldn't let her go to France with Caroline and Bonnie for the summer. After breaking up with her first boyfriend Matt she was bummed thinking she was going to be stuck with a boring summer. But she just couldn't stay with him anymore. The passion she craved just wasn't there anymore.

She spent the first week of summer bored with no one to hang out with but the empty minded girls that followed her and Caroline around agreeing with everything they said. She thought for sure this was the summer she would die of boredom.

But luckily she met Stefan at the grill. They hit it off instantly. He was really cool and laid back. He was a stocky muscular teen with a football player like build. His soft green eyes and bright smile were really attracted her to him though. Her heart raced a little whenever he smiled at her. They spent the day paying pool and hanging out. She had a hard time getting him off her mind after that day. Something about him just seemed to call to her.

She met Damon a few days later at the beach. She thought Stefan was gorgeous with his spiky hair and his soft green eyes. Damon was_ amazing_. He had these ocean like blue eyes that just sparkled and this black hair and that _body_. He was tall and lean muscular but not in a bulky way. His abs were like something out of perfume ad or something. He was just beyond gorgeous. She often had fantasies about him well _both_ of them. She blushed admitting this to herself but she couldn't help it. Stefan was like the teenage dream guy and Damon was like the forbidden older guy.

Damon was blast to hang out with she laughed so hard the whole time her abs hurt the next day. She found out they were brothers soon after and felt guilty about crushing on both of them. Especially after she found out the secret about them. They had fought over a woman that looked exactly like Elena once before. She was a vampire and so were Damon and Stefan. She ended up being burned to death with a bunch of other vampires back in 1864. It was so crazy Elena almost hadn't believed it. But they showed her their fangs and the picture Katherine the vampire who could be her twin. She was scared and a little hurt at first. She left in a rush but she came back, she was drawn to both of them and this new danger thing called to her.

They told her more each night and over the course of a week. They both assured her they didn't think of her as Kathrine at all. That she was completely different. Katherine was vindictive and manipulative. She made them hate each other and they never wanted that again. They explained they spent years hunting woman together seducing them and draining them. The idea freaked Elena out but she still couldn't leave them.

They had changed over the years, they both mostly fed from blood bags now. Except Stefan who occasionally hunts animals for the thrill of the hunt. He said he only bites woman for sexual pleasure now. Damon also likes to bite for sexual pleasure, and on Friday nights he usually goes out and compels a few people for their blood. He calls it his Friday night bites, but he told her he doesn't kill people anymore unless provoked. She didn't ask him to specify what provoked actually means.

Somehow it didn't bother her that they were vampires. It should have but instead it intrigued her. She had always been a person who liked to live on the edge. When she and Matt got serious and slept together he got so committed and everything changed. She felt constricted and bored for so long and after Matt she needed this rush, this danger. It called to her, _they_ called to her. She could tell her legs to stay but they would get up and walk over to the boarding house the vampire brothers lived at anyway.

The sexual aspect of the biting really interested Elena. After the night they told her about their feeding habits, when she went home that night. Instead of freaking out, or running, planning her escape or any of the sane and human things she _could_ have done she found herself fantasizing about them biting her.

She was trying hard to hold her attraction back she didn't want to hurt them like Katherine. She understood how Katherine couldn't choose between them. They both had such amazing qualities, if only Stefan would stop gazing at her when he thinks she isn't looking and Damon would stop the sexual innuendos and flirting. It makes it so much harder and lately they have both been flirting with her more.

Stefan's gaze's would linger on her just a little longer. Damon would sit just a little closer to her.

Any chance to touch her they were quick to jump on. She got caught in a tickle war with them a few nights ago. Stefan was so close to her she thought he was going to kiss her for a second. It filled her heart with butterflies but he pulled back looking nervous. Damon was right there and just watched them with a curious expression on his face. Damon was home more and more. She rarely saw him with girls anymore. Sometimes she would catch his gaze and it just set her body on fire.

Then _last night._

She let the hot shower clear her head as she remembered the club last night. Damon was flirting with her all night long and Stefan couldn't keep his eyes off her. She found herself flirting back it was so easy and fun.

They had some shots and were on the dance floor Stefan was behind her and Damon was in front her of her. Between the drinks and the sheer intoxication of being in between the two stars of all her dreams she found herself grinding into Damon's leg. She made the mistake of looking up at his ocean blue eyes and the passion in them shook her to her core. She felt Stefan suddenly behind her, his hard bulge pressed into her lower back and she gasped at the predicament she was in.

Luckily a fight broke out on the dance floor and the moment was interrupted because Elena wasn't sure what that would have led to. But she couldn't get her mind off it. They seemed to notice how overwhelmed that had made her and offered to leave but she didn't think she was ready to talk about it so she opted for more shots instead. The next thing she remembered was falling asleep in the vip lounge. She assumed they carried her out and brought her home.

The images now of the club fueled her mind and alternate scenarios of how that _could_ have ended started to wash through her brain. She tried to shut them off but it was impossible once she got started. She allowed herself to fantasize about them as she detached the shower head and started to relieve herself. She had to bite back a scream and she positioned it over her sensitive and throbbing clit and allowed the water to vibrate it. She pictured Damon and Stefan with her sandwiched in the middle and came quickly.

She was relieved but guilty as she usually was after indulging in these forbidden fantasies of them. She hoped the fantasies would be enough but she knew things were changing. She dressed and dried her hair getting ready to go see them again. She was nervous about facing them after last night but decided she would play it off like she blacked out. She decided that was the best option.

_Keep your dirty_ _thoughts to yourself from now on,_ she told herself, d_on't let them see what they do to you!_

"Ha." She scoffed at herself wishing it was that easy when these two guys consumed all her thoughts. She climbed into her car and took off before her mom could question her.

* * *

"Hello Elena." Damon greeted her with his trademark smirk that made her knees go weak.

"Hey Damon." She grinned he stepped aside enough to let her in but made sure her body still grazed his when she walked by.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked into the living room. Stefan looked up from his book and smiled widely at her.

"Hi Elena." He said. "You look really pretty today."

"Thanks." She blushed, it was hot outside so she had slipped on a short pink sundress and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Pretty?" Damon scoffed coming over to look her up and down her heart sped up at the way his eyes took her in. "That word doesn't even do our gorgeous, beautiful, sexy little Elena any justice at all."

"_Damon_." Elena said feeling her face get even hotter.

"He's absolutely right." Stefan grinned his eyes drinking her in just as Damon's just had.

"Stop." She laughed sitting down on the couch Damon flopped down next to her.

"This tiny dress you have on. Damn Elena." Damon said leering at her.

She flushed and crossed her legs which only caused the dress to ride higher up her thigh.

"Mm." Stefan mumbled she looked up and he smiled.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Elena asked trying to stay clam and normal.

"Strip poker?" Damon suggested.

"_Damon_." Elena laughed.

Stefan came and sat on the other side of her.

"Naked twister?" Stefan asked with a grin.

"_Stefan_?" Elena said surprised. "You're awfully cheeky today."

"He's horny it's been a while." Damon said.

"I see." Elena blushed.

"For both of us actually,." Damon said.

Elena shot him a surprised look. "How long is a while, three hours?"

"Actually Elena's it's been almost a month." He said.

"But you had a girl leave the bar with you last weekend." She protested.

"I just took some blood." He said with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Oh, okay. So why are you telling me this anyway?" She asked.

"So you would ask us _why_." Damon said scooting closer to her she felt her heart start to race and her body start to warm up.

"Okay_ why_?" She asked mocking his tone.

"We have our heads all wrapped around a certain girl." Stefan said in a soft voice scooting closer to her. She glanced at him and he was gazing at her sweetly.

"Mm hm, no one else will do." Damon said his voice husky he leaned down at looked at her in that way that lit her body on fire.

"Whoa guys, I'm not Katherine." Elena said more so because it had to be said she knew that she knew _they_ knew that, _so what were they doing?_

"We know that Elena." Damon snapped.

"Elena, look." Stefan said in a soft tone glaring at Damon. "We met you and we were drawn to you. You are so different then her. We really like you and over time the attraction gets harder to ignore, it's not because you look like her, it's you, just you. The way you blush and the way your eyes twinkle when you smile. Your warm skin and laugh, just you. We don't see her when we look at you it's just Elena now. We don't want to fight over you. You make us both happy and you make us both feel human."

Elena gasped and glanced at Damon who nodded confirming his brothers words.

"So what we are proposing here is that we share you." Damon said bluntly. "It's a little freaky but it's better then fighting over you. Neither of us wants to be the one left out _or _the guilty one with you."

"So you want me to date both of you." Elena said.

"Well, yes." Stefan said slowly.

"What makes you assume I'm attracted to either of you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your fighting you're attraction to both of us. You can't deny it Elena because we can smell your arousal." Damon said. "Let's just stop fighting it and see where it goes."

He stroked her face his blue eyes boring into her brown ones the desire behind them was turning her into jello fast.

"Excuse me? You smell my arousal?" She tried to sound like her normal self but her voice quivered with desire damn vampires and their sense of scent.

"Yes Elena, even now." Damon raised his eyebrows. "You are so _deliciously_ aroused by us."

"I can't deny it." She admitted blushing.

"It's okay sweetheart, we are crazy about you and we're glad you like both of us. We don't want to fight over you." Stefan said stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed comforted by his soft touch.

"You get us all crazy and aroused to." Damon said gesturing to the large bulge in his pants.

"This is insane." Elena breathed unable to tear her eyes off of it even as she felt his cocky smirk come on.

"I know." Stefan said putting his hand on her knee. She felt a tingle go up her leg and and all the way to her pussy and bit her lip. "It's insane and crazy but if you give us a chance, we'll worship you Elena. "

An image of her sprawled across the living room floor while they worshiped her body sprang across her mind and she felt herself getting wetter.

"Okay." She said in a whisper knowing she had already caved before she even walked in the door. She guessed they knew it too. But what did it matter? If it wouldn't hurt them then why fight it? Fighting it was painful. "I like you guys, you like me. Just, kiss me."

Stefan smiled at her and leaned and kissed her softly. His lips rubbing against hers felt exactly the way she imagined they would. She felt the warm pleasurable sensation as he applied more pressure to her lips. Damon's hand came to rest on her other knee as Stefan kissed her and she was dying being in between these two brothers that wanted her this bad. It turned her on all the more. Stefan slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored as his hands raked though her hair. She opened her mouth wider allowing him access and spread her legs as Damon's hand started to travel upwards.

She was flushed and breathing heavy when she and Stefan parted she turned the other direction and Damon pulled her towards him going in for a rough and passionate kiss. He claimed her lips with a desire that made her body sing. His tongue assaulted her mouth and she groaned and fought back with her tongue as Damon's hand continued to travel up her leg at snails pace.

Stefan started kissing the side of her neck and she moaned as the goosebumps spread down her body. He clawed at her dress pulling it down to expose her strapless bar. He started running his tongue along the upper part of her cleavage just as Damon's hand finally grazed over her panties so softly she moaned loudly.

"I think Our little minx wants more." Damon murmured slipping his hand under her panties and grazing his hand over her bare pussy.

"Oh Damon." She groaned.

Stefan pulled down her bra exposing her small but perky breasts her nipples were dark and hard. Damon pushed her dress up and her thighs were exposed as well.

"Oh yeah, so perfect," Stefan said taking one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking.

"Mm." Damon agreed with a smirk taking her other breast in his mouth she looked down and the visual almost did her in. She grabbed their heads as they tongued and nibbled on her breasts moaning in delight.

Damon's hand sipped back into place and he started rubbing her clit slowly with thumb.

"Oh god." Elena moaned.

"Just wait." Damon said slipping a finger inside of her.

"Oh yeah so tight." Damon moaned moving his finger in and out of her.

"More." Elena begged.

Damon ripped her panties off and slipped two fingers inside of her and started thrusting and she rocked her hips up and down as he moved in and out. Stefan had pulled back from her breast and was watching Damon pleasure her.

"Come see how tight she is." Damon said pulling his fingers out and licking them. "Tastes so good."

Elena smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her she could taste herself on him. She loved the attention she was getting from both of them. This was beyond any fantasy she had of them.

Stefan plunged a finger inside of her and groaned appreciatively before he started thrusting in and out with one hand while he played with her breast with his other hand.

They started switching off fingering her and soon were up to three fingers each, She wasn't sure how much more she could take when Damon abruptly pulled her up by the legs and knelt down in front of her dipping his face down into her pussy. He plunged his tongue at her exploring single crevice.

Stefan had pulled his pants off and was watching while he stroked his cock which was rock hard. His stocky sexy build was on full display as he ripped his shirt off and she grinned appreciative of his naked form. Watching him jerk himself off was increasing her pleasure. She felt like every one of her senses was on overdrive. Especially the visual sense.

Damon was doing magic with his tongue and she started convulsing and screaming as she rocketed into orgasm.

"Oh fuck me, please fuck me." She begged unable to wait another second.

"Look at me and ask me." Damon growled.

Elena looked up at his sparkling and dangerous blue eyes. "Please fuck me Damon."

He ripped his clothes off in seconds and she was amazed at his naked form. His tight muscles seemed to ripple in front her her. His huge dick was swollen and rock hard. She stared at it in awe. She was still sitting on the couch and he was standing in front of her. He grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around his neck and he angled himself down towards her. The tip of his hard cock grazed her wet pussy and it shot waves of intense tingly sensations through her body.

He plunged into her in one solid thrust and she moaned as her body adjusted to the size of him. She locked eyes with him for a second. He felt so right inside of her. He pushed in further and grunted brushing her hair back from her face and staring at her almost tenderly for a moment. Finally he started moving moving slowly in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yes, oh Damon." She moaned.

"Oh fuck, so wet, so tight, perfect , fucking perfect." He mumbled in a hazy tone as he started building up a pace.

Stefan started twisting her nipple and tugging at her breast as he stroked himself while Damon continued to thrust in and out her slowly.

"Your so sexy Elena." Stefan said sucking on her breast and then kissing her neck while he kept working himself. "I love watching you."

"Oh Stefan." She kissed him hard and pushed her hips against Damon's harder.

"Oh fuck Elena." Damon moaned as he started moving faster and harder against her. She gasped at the increased depth but the pain quickly gave way to intense pleasure and she pushed her hips upwards as he came down he gripped her ass and slammed into her. She gasped again her body jerking in response to the pleasure /pain.

Stefan was rubbing his cock against her breasts and she started stroking him with her hand while Damon continued to fuck her.

"We are torturing Stefi." Damon said pulling out of her and grabbing her he situated her into a doggy style position on the couch and got behind her and started kneading her ass.

"Elena will you be a good girl and take care of my brother's throbbing cock." Damon said as he dipped a finger into her pussy with one hand while he continued to knead her ass.

"Come here Stefan." Elena whispered seductively licking her lips guessing what Damon had planned.

Stefan grinned happily and situated himself in front of her she started licking his cock teasing him she enjoyed watching it jerk.

Damon slapped her ass. "Stop teasing him."

She slowly slid his throbbing cock into her mouth he moaned in delight. She started swirling her tongue around and moving her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Oh yeah so good." Stefan groaned stroking her hair.

She used her hand to support making a ring around his shaft and squeezing as he moved her mouth up and down his cock.

"Mm yeah that's a good girl." He moaned pulling at her hair lightly she groaned against his cock.

Damon entered her again from behind and fucked her hard pushing Stefan's dick further into her mouth with each thrust. Her entire body was trembling with pleasure as her orgasm built up. Both brothers started groaning louder as Damon increased his speed.

"Harder, pound her Damon." Stefan groaned.

"Mm." Elena moaned making his cock tremble. Hearing sweet Stefan utter dirty words made her even wetter.

Damon slammed into her hard and she moaned and almost swallowed Stefan's cock he grunted and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah you like that baby?" Damon asked.

"Mm." She mumbled.

Damon started slamming into her harder and Stefan grunted and groaned as he fucked her mouth. She removed her hand and allowed him to deep throat her.

"Oh Elena oh."Stefan grunted as he came in her throat. He laid back with a satisfied grin and watched her and Damon.

Damon pounded into her even faster moaning her name. The mounting pleasure exploded and she screamed as the pleasure took over every nerve in her body. Damon groaned when he felt her cum milk him. He plunged into her one last time with a loud groan as his dead seed entered her.

She collapsed onto the couch in between them her body trembling and sweaty.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah." Damon said gazing at her and leaning into kiss her it was softer this time. She melted into the kiss feeling his hands stroke her hair.

"Amazing." Stefan seemed to finally be able to form words and Elena turned to grin giving him a long sweet kiss as well.

Damon picked her up and she found herself in his big bed he laid her down and secured his arms around her waist so she was spooned against him. Stefan was on her other side in a flash.

"Looks like we got ourselves the perfect little girl." Damon said kissing her head.

"She sure is." Stefan agreed grinning at her before stealing another soft kiss from her.

She yawned and smiled happily satisfied after that experience. She couldn't wait to feel Damon inside of her again he felt so perfect. She was interested in what Stefan would feel like inside of her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't love this. This was awesome two hot amazing sexy vampires and they both wanted her desperately. Morally she knew she should probably walk away, but Elena was kind of a party girl. She liked breaking the rules and this was most definitely a fun little social rule to break.

"I think we wore our girlfriend out." Damon laughed kissing her head.

"That you did." Elena moaned happily turning to kiss him before cuddling up between them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to say I do not own the Vampire Diaries, no copyright infringement intended. Reviews are always appreciated. I would love your feedback.

* * *

Elena woke up in Damon's bed an hour or so later thinking she was having an erotic dream as pleasure soured through her body. She glanced down to find Stefan in between her legs. Working her softly with his tongue. She looked down at his ruffled curly hair inbetween her legs.

"Hey Stefan." She moaned.

Damon was laying beside them sleeping his hand cupping her breast.

"I woke up and you smelled so good." He said looking up at her and then leaning back down to kiss her pussy again. "I had to have a taste."

"By all means." She said in a husky voice.

He licked her up and down her bare shaved pussy flicking his tongue lightly over her clitcausing her body to jerk and shake. Damon stirred next to her and rubbed his eyes smirking as he came to and saw what was happening.

"Now this is how we should have been spending the while summer." Damon smirked capturing her mouth for a kiss. She captured his lower lip and sucked on it aggressively.

"Oh what you do to me." He groaned grabbing her hand and placing it on his hard cock. She squeezed and started stroking him as Stefan started using his fingers with his tongue. Her body started jerking again and she moaned.

"Oh shit, Stefan fuck me." She begged as Damon started nibbling at breasts.

Stefan smiled and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly and she moaned in pleasure as he finally pushed his way inside. The feel of a different penis inside of her so soon after Damon was so erotic she felt naughty and sexy. This was so forbidden she loved it. Stefan pushed into her slowly grunting as her walls enveloped him. She didn't get that weird magic moment she had with Damon when he first entered her but put it out of mind enjoying the feel of her walls adjusting to Stefan.

He start thrusting in and out of slowly slipping in and out of her wet and still stretched pussy easily.

"Oh yeah." Stefan grunted staring at his shiny wet cock before plunging it back inside of her.

"Spread your legs Elena." Damon commanded she did as he said and spread her legs wide Stefan smirked at the visual and continued his assault driving down into her as Damon watched.

"Pound her Stefan she can take it." Damon directed.

She glanced over at Damon was sitting up watching them as he stroked himself. She gave him a wicked smile and he licked his lips working himself harder.

Stefan grunted and started slamming into her.

"More, more." She panted with each thrust.

Suddenly Stefan flipped them around and she was on top. It took a moment for her to clear her head from the sudden movement. She got comfortable on top of him before she positioned herself over his throbbing cock and and allowed her pussy to swallow it.

"Yes, oh god." He mumbled.

She gazed down at Stefan and started slowing moving her hips in a circular motion. His hard cock grazed several spots inside sending shivers through her body.

Stefan reached up and grabbed her breasts and she moaned and started bouncing up and down on his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head and he grunted out some incoherent words. He started pushing her to go faster, he grabbed her hips and guided her up and down on top of him. She threw her head back and screamed as she started riding him as fast as she could.

"Oh Elena, Elena." He grunted his body jerking violently as he came.

She rolled her trembling body off of him and curled next to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek softly. Sighing in contentment.

"You are unbelievable sweetheart." He said kissing her head. "Amazing."

She smiled and snuggled with him for a while he fell back asleep in minutes and she rolled her eyes.

She felt her body being lifted up and looked up at Damon's blue eyes. She wasn't sure if her body could take anymore but rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her into the bathroom.

"Hold on to my neck." He directed so he could use his hands to fill up the bathtub with warm water. He held her in his arms until the tub was full and then gently lowered her into it. She felt her muscles relax under the warm water and sighed happily.

She glanced at him and noticed he was dressed and showered already he must have done that during her and Stefan's tryst. Vampires and their weird sneaky speed she thought with a smirk.

"You're already clean." She said with a pout. "I thought you were going to join me."

"I think we wore you out enough for one day rock star, but you better believe I'm looking forward to getting a ride of my own from you real soon." He smirked. "Now relax, I'll go make you something to eat."

Her stomach growled at the mention of food and he gave her an , _I told you_ so look, before winking and leaving her to bathe.

Her body still hummed with a nice warm pleasurable feeling. She did feel a little sore but that was to be expected after that experience. She couldn't stop smiling. Her legs were still shaky when she stepped out of the tub. She wrapped one of Damon's big towels around her. Stefan was passed out cold on the bed. He had a soft smile on his face and looked really peaceful. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She covered him up and begun to search for her dress to no avail. She shrugged deciding to look for it later and made her way downstairs.

Damon was cooking something that smelled really good on the stove.

"What time is it?" She asked walking up behind him.

"Almost six." He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the towel. "Such a little minx."

"I couldn't find my dress." She grinned looking up at him.

He smiled at her for a second before he leaned down kissed her holding her body flush against his. Her stomach growled loudly and he laughed.

"I need to feed you." He said. "Go sit down."

"Quit bossing me around." She said crossing her arms.

"You liked it a few hours ago." He winked.

"In the bedroom." She smirked back at him. "Not in the kitchen."

"Okay then stand and eat whatever." He said.

He filled a plate of pasta for himself and sat down at the table giving her a smug look.

"I am going to sit because I want to, not because you told me to." She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to get her own plate.

"I can think of some things you can do with that tongue." He said in a husky voice.

"So can I." She said softly as she sat down across from him.

He gave her a cocky grin and winked. "Do tell, Elena I'm hanging on every word."

"I'd rather show you." She said in a suggestive tone. "But at the moment, I'm starving and exhausted so you'll have to wait."

"Such a tease." He hissed.

"You're the one who said I had enough for one day." She reminded him with a cocky grin spreading across her own face.

"Aw so you're getting back at me?" He chuckled. "Careful Elena, when you play with me I always win."

"Oh and my sexual prowess does not exclude itself to the bedroom. I'd love to bend you over this table and nail you." He added staring at her in that way again.

She flushed and giggled his intense gaze making her feel like jello again.

"I'll be looking forward to that." She whispered.

"I always knew you were wild Elena." He winked. "I enjoyed watching you in action almost as much as I enjoyed having you myself."

"I never knew I was _this_ wild." She admitted. "You guys brought it out of me I guess."

"No regrets though?' He asked looking nervous.

"No." She said honestly. "I don't do regrets besides, today was the best day I've ever had."

"It was a good day." Damon agreed with a wide smile. "Definitely ranks in the old Damon hall of fame."

"Ewe don't remind me of the glory days and the women before me please." She sighed leave it to Damon to ruin the moment as soon as it got sort of serious.

He just shrugged and sucked down a blood bag.

Her hunger called to her and she started gobbling down Damon's pasta. For vampires both of the Salvatore brothers were amazing cooks. They loved showing off their skills in the kitchen and she was happy to stroke their culinary egos. She couldn't help but think that wasn't the only thing she was stroking now and snickered.

"Something funny about my amazing pasta?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not. Thanks Damon this is really great." She said.

"Of course it is." He said in an exasperated tone rolling his eyes like her statement was so obvious it was ridiculous.

"Hey guys." Stefan said with a sleepy look in his face he walked into the kitchen holding Elena's phone. "You have some missed calls."

"Oops." She said wincing at the five missed calls from home. "I guess I better call them back, give me an excuse."

"You were helping Stefan paint his bedroom all day and then I made dinner for you guys." Damon said.

"Not bedroom, say..uh basement." Stefan added.

Elena nodded and walked into the other room to call them back.

"Hey mom." She said. "I'm so sorry my phone was upstairs, I was helping Stefan paint the basement."

"Elena I called you five times. You didn't even tell me where you were going." Her mom said angrily.

"I'm sorry mom." Elena sighed.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Stefan. I don't like the idea of you two there alone all day." Her mom said.

"Oh we weren't alone." Elena said with a grin she was glad her mom couldn't see.

"His brother was there then? His guardian?" Her mom said sounding relieved.

"Yeah, Damon was here all day too." Elena said. "He made dinner we just ate."

"Fine, just hurry home, You are never home anymore." She sighed.

"I'll be home soon mom." Elena groaned.

"I gotta go." She sighed walking into the kitchen Damon handed her the lost little pink dress.

"We heard." Stefan said. "We are going to have come up with a story, your parents already notice how often you're over here."

"I know." Elena agreed dropping the towel and slipping on her dress. She laughed at their dazed and lusty expressions watching her.

"Just tell them your dating Stefan. As his guardian, I'll assure your mom and dad I'll keep a good eye on you." Damon smirked and looked her up and down. "And I will."

"It makes the most sense, no one needs to know the whole story." Stefan said.

"They are going to want to have the 'talk' with you." Elena giggled.

Damon snickered. "While you're having cigars and talking to her dad I'll be upstairs getting her off."

"_Damon_." Elena swatted him.

"What?" He pouted innocently leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Where are my underwear?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"No idea." Damon smirked nudging Stefan.

"Haven't seen 'em." Stefan tried to hold back a grin.

"You guys are impossible." She sighed. "Can I have my bra at least?"

"Ooh. I don't know." Damon teased.

"Did you have a bra on?" Stefan asked furrowing his eyebrows as if trying to remember.

"Come on guys you can't send me home nipping out." Elena laughed.

They both zeroed in her boobs with that comment and she laughed harder.

"I suppose she's right." Stefan sighed handing her the bra.

She slipped it on under her dress.

"Shouldn't even let you leave at all." Damon muttered. His face expression looked like a little boy who was told no and she gazed at him for a second smiling.

"Good night Damon." She said reaching up with her lips and kissing him softly.

"Night Elena." He murmured into her lips crushing his back down on hers one last time.

She was flushed as she pulled back and turned to Stefan who gave her a soft tender kiss stroking her hair gently.

"Good night Elena, today was amazing." He whispered.

"See you soon." She smiled gathering herself and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena manged to sell the story that she and Stefan had started dating pretty easily. Her mom and dad knew him because he had picked her up a few times. She explained they became best friends which her parents already knew and that it had recently started becoming more. She wasn't actually lying it was the truth, she just excluded the fact that the same thing happened with _Damon_ at the same time.

As she expected they wanted to have a talk with Stefan and a dinner. They wanted Damon to come over too. So they could talk about the rules he set at his house. They were concerned about him being to relaxed because he was so young. Elena had a hard time keeping it together when she assured them Damon is a strict guardian to Stefan. She planned on putting the dinner off as long as possible. She was kind of nervous about it. She knew Damon and Stefan could probably easily handle her parents. She worried more about Damon then Stefan. He could charm and sell himself pretty well as the concerned guardian but sometimes he would rather take the easy road and she didn't want him compelling her parents.

Elena fell into an easy and deep sleep pleasurable dreams of the boys filling her mind all night long. The guilty feelings that usually accompanied them were gone now and she found herself actually enjoying her fantasies.

She woke up the next morning wet and horny having had naughty dreams all night long. She looked over at her phone to see missed calls from both Damon and Stefan she called Stefan back first.

"Hello Elena." He said cheerfully.

"Hey Stefan." She said sleepily. "I had so much fun yesterday."

"Mm me to." He mumbled. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me to Stefan." She smiled walking around her room.

"Is that Elena?" She heard Damon in the background.

"Are you coming over?" Stefan asked eagerly.

"I can't right now I have to help my mom with the church bake sale." She groaned.

"I could come help you."He offered.

"No way you'll distract me to much." She giggled.

"Who me?" He teased.

"Skip it." Damon's voice came on the line.

"I can't she'll kill me." Elena rolled her eyes grabbing some jeans and a tank top from her closet.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want to be inside you right now." Damon said in a low tone. Her entire core lit on fire and pooled with wetness at his words.

"Don't say things like that." She moaned. "I can't get out of this Damon. I'm on thin ice as it is. Let's not get me grounded."

"I should just ground you to my bedroom." He muttered.

"_Damon_." She whispered her body getting hot.

"Chain you to the bed." He continued.

"Your making me wet." She whispered.

"Then touch yourself." He directed.

She locked her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed touching herself.

"Rip of your clothes." He continued and she could hear a door close behind him.

"I was talking to her Damon." She heard Stefan call.

She heard him chuckle.

"Damon, then what." She begged rubbing herself furiously.

"Then I'd rub my cock all over your writhing body until you begged me to fuck you." He said.

"Oh god." She turned on her radio to drown out her heavy breathing and she fingered herself to his voice.

"Are you fingering yourself Elena?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said feeling herself go into oblivion."What would you do to me next?"

"I'd lick you're pussy until your body shook so hard the chains clattered."

She moaned softly into the phone.

"Stick two fingers inside yourself." He commanded and she did as he told. She moved them and in and out of herself while she listened to the sounds of him jerking himself off.

"If I was there right now, I'd fuck you so hard." He groaned.

"Shit Damon." She whispered as she came her body jerking on the bed.

"Fuck you until you can't take anymore." He moaned in a husky voice. She heard him grunt loudly.

"Mm, I'll always want more." She whispered.

"You're killing me princess. Make this outing quick or I'm going to come get you." He said hanging up. Even though she couldn't let it happen the idea of Damon rushing in and taking her unable to wait for her any longer thrilled her.

She got up to get showered and dressed and jumped a little with excitement. She looked in the mirror and felt hotter her eyes looked wilder. Her hair bigger. Her skin had a sexy glow to it. Having phone sex for the first time made her feel a little extra naughty.

_You just had sex with two guys and your musing over how wild the phone sex you just had was? _She asked herself.

She laughed and looked down to see a sweet text message from Stefan apologizing for Damon stealing his phone and wishing her luck with her mom and the event. He told her he couldn't wait to see her and he missed her already. She smiled and her heart fluttered, he was so sweet and kind. Now she knew he had this wild and rough side in the bedroom that was really hot. Damon was kind of hard and sarcastic all the time and he did whatever he wanted. She loved how dominate and commanding he was with her. It really turned her on. But then he had these soft tender moments once and awhile that were really sweet like when he carried her to the bathtub. She sighed, she missed them already.

"This is gonna be a long day." She told herself in the mirror.

* * *

The day was indeed long and Elena was going crazy wanting to just get out of there and get to the boarding house. Being in a church was making her feel a little uneasy with the fresh memories of yesterdays activities on her brain all day. She burned two batches of cookies her mind was so preoccupied. It didn't help that Damon kept sending her racy text messages and it didn't take long for Stefan to join in.

Finally she and her mom had everything ready for the sale and set up.

"Can I go now mom? My friend Jenny is having a crisis. She really needs a girlfriend." Elena asked.

"Is that whose been texting you all day?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Yeah, she broke up with her boyfriend." Elena lied. "I should stay the night with her."

"Okay well I understand, Go help her out." Miranda said. "Get some ice cream and movies and slumber it up."

"Thanks mom. That sounds like the perfect plan." Elena said hugging her and racing out to her car she sent a quick message to Damon letting them know she was on her way and they had her all night.

She got two messages back both telling her to hurry up well Damon's told her to hurry up. Stefan's was I'm going crazy can't wait to see you.

She lit up a joint she stole from Jeremy's room and let her mind relax as she pulled into the driveway. She took her time with it deciding to torture them even more. Damon was outside after two minutes. She snickered when he opened her door and glared at her. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants and his bulge was quite prominent.

"We've been waiting for you all day and here you sit taking your sweet ass time." He moaned grabbing her arm and pulling her from the car. He took her joint from her and took a drag from it and tossed it on the ground before dragging her into the house.

"Hey I wasn't done with that." She pouted.

"You are now." He said crushing his lips down on hers the second they got in the house.

"There she is." Stefan came up behind her and whipped her around to claim her lips himself. Damon pressed into her lower back and felt her body heating up fast once again.

"She's been a bad girl Stefan." Damon said running his hands up and down her arms. "Very bad, she was sitting out there torturing us on purpose."

"No I wasn't, I swear." Elena said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Stefan said in soft voice stroking her cheek.

"Of course." She smiled.

"She's lying now to." Damon hissed pressing his hardness further into her back. "Bad , bad girl."

Elena pouted at Stefan but he smirked catching Damon's eye.

"She was sitting outside smoking some weed laughing about making us wait." Damon told him.

"I just needed a little joint after my long day." Elena batted her eyelashes at him.

"My brother and I don't like to be kept waiting Elena." Stefan smirked stepping closer to her.

"I think we need to teach our bad girl a lesson." Damon said working his hands around her waist to undo her jeans. Stefan watched licking his lips.

"No fair two on one." She protested feeling herself get wet with anticipation of what type of lesson they would teach her.

"Just the way you like it." Damon said sliding her jeans easily off her hips. He growled and rubbed her ass.

"You like the black thong?" She teased.

"Very much so." Stefan said looking down at her lacy barley covered front. "But you can't distract us Elena."

"What are you guys gonna do to me?" She asked.

Damon laughed and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder she squealed and yelped as he carried her upstairs. Stefan blurred past them and was already sitting on the bed naked waiting for them and grinned as Damon put her down.

"Bend over on his lap." Damon commanded.

Elena shook her head and pretended to try to run he caught her easily and threw her down over Stefan's lap.

"Just for that spank her hard." Damon directed.

Stefan rubbed his hand over her ass first and moaned before bringing his hand down to slap her. It barley even hurt but the sound of it turned her on and she moaned happily.

"Harder then _that_ Stefan." Damon said she could hear his eyes rolling.

Stefan's hand came down harder this time and she yelped slightly feeling the sting of the slap. The pain only increased her desire and she felt her self growing wetter.

"Yeah like that. Do it again." Damon commanded and Stefan's hand came down again.

Damon's voice commanding him turned her on even more and she moaned again.

"Such a bad girl she _likes_ her punishment." Damon cooed and then she felt a harder slap from a larger hand and jumped.

"Your perfect little ass is getting all red." Damon said. "Are you going to promise to be a good girl now?"

"No." She grunted she was enjoying this game and she wanted more.

"Smack her Stefan hard this time." Damon commanded.

"Such a naughty girl." Stefan cooed she could feel his cock throbbing and twitching on her stomach and knew he was getting into this game. She really liked the darker side of Stefan that emerged during sex. He smacked her almost as hard as Damon just did and she flinched.

"Bad girl." He said smacking her again. "Are you sorry you kept us waiting?"

He smacked her even harder then and it stung tears came to her eyes.

"Yes." She yelped.

"Are you going to be good now?" Stefan asked his voice husky and rough his cock continued to press into her stomach.

"Yes Stefan." She promised in a sweet little girl voice.

A larger hand came down to smack her lightly.

"Yes Damon." She added. "I'll be a good girl now, I promise."

"Let her up Stefan." Damon said.

Stefan pulled stroked her ass soothingly before pulling her up off his lap. She sat next to him on the bed and looked up at Damon who was naked and ready and her heart raced. He looked down at her and she licked her lips hungrily.

"Get on you knees." He commanded.

She nodded and got off the bed kneeling in front of him. She was enjoying being dominated by him and gave him a secret smile.

"Get up Stefan." Damon directed and Stefan got up to stand by his brother in front of Elena. She looked up at their hard cocks and gasped feeling a puddle of wetness in her panties.

"Look what you do to us." Damon said pushing his hips towards her. She licked the tip of his dick and he groaned and grabbed her hair.

"Don't tease me. I've been waiting for you." He said pushing her head towards him.

She slid her mouth over it taking in as much as she could to start and he moaned.

"Oh fuck, yes Elena that's a good girl." He said pushing her head in and out.

She looked up at him and felt her confidence grow using her hand to support her she started sucking him faster and harder. Stefan started ripping her shirt off and fondling her breasts as she continued to make Damon grunt and moan.

Damon pulled her head back and pushed her towards Stefan."Suck my brothers cock now."

She greedily took Stefan's dick in her mouth and started building up a pace as Damon now started fondling her breasts twisting and stretching her nipples.

She looked up at Stefan and trailed her hands up his muscular stomach as she sucked him.

"What a sight." He sighed gazing down at her. He grabbed her hair and pulled lightly and she moaned against his cock. He closed his eyes as the vibrations hit him.

They had situated themselves so they were standing on either side of her and she was kneeling.

Damon started pressing his wet hard cock at her cheek and she let go of Stefan's and turned towards him he pushed in into her mouth she groaned and started sucking quickly building a fast pace on him. Stefan held her hair pulling it lightly as she bobbed up and down on Damon. She reached for his balls and started squeezing them lightly

"Ah god I'm gonna cum." Damon said abruptly pulling her back from him.

"Not yet." He grinned at her when she looked up at him with a pout on her swollen red lips. "Fuck Elena."

"She's damn good at that." Stefan gave him a nod. Then picked her from the ground and helped her to her feet. He held her from behind as Damon walked over and kissed her deeply running his hands through her tangled hair.

"God this body." Stefan said kissing her down her neck and stoking her sides.

"I want to lick every single inch" Damon agreed kissing the other side of her neck. They pushed her down unto the bed. Damon ran his tongue up and down her neck to her breasts and soon both of them were kissing and licking her all over. Stefan started working his way down her stomach causing her body to break out in goosebumps and Damon lightly nibbled on her neck.

"Fuck me." She begged unable to take anymore teasing.

"We're not done yet." Stefan responded looking up from her pelvic bone before lowering his head down to her panties. He started blowing on her over the fabric as Damon continued to nibble and suck on her neck. He worked his way back down to her breasts again and sucked hard on each nipple. Stefan started pulled her panties to the side and started licking her up and down. Stopping to flick his tongue over her clit and then starting licking her back down again.

The dual combination of her breasts and her pussy being simulated was sending her into overdrive and all she could do was moan and thrive in pleasure allowing them to have their way with her. Damon continued his exportation of her body with his tongue. Traveling down her shoulder and arms nibbling and sucking on areas she never knew were erogenous until now. Stefan focused solely on her now dripping wet center. He started fingering her curling his fingers inside of her making her body jerk into orgasm.

"Oh please Stefan." She begged.

"Please Stefan what?" Damon whispered in her ear.

"Please fuck me Stefan." She begged looking up at Stefan who lit up at her words he ripped her panties off of her and drove down into her with a frenzy. She turned to Damon but he was gone she looked up and saw him standing by Stefan watching him thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck her harder." Damon commanded.

She groaned as Stefan started slamming down into her. He grabbed her legs and held them straight up and down allowing him deeper access and pounded into her over and over. She felt herself going into oblivion as he increased the pace.

"Yes, yes." Stefan chanted as he continued to fuck her.

"Ah more." She begged.

He started moving faster and the sounds of his skin slapping against hers made Damon grunt she glanced at him and licked her lips.

"Want Damon now." She groaned.

Stefan's movements stopped suddenly and she opened her eyes delighted to now see Damon positioning himself to enter her as Stefan stood back stroking himself and watching. She spread wide for him wrapping her legs around his neck as he entered her.

They paused for a moment when they first connected and she noticed again how perfectly and snugly he fit inside of her. He smiled at her as he started moving in and out of her building up the pace. She wrapped her legs tighter around his neck allowing him even deeper access.

"Fuck Elena." He groaned diving in and out faster and faster until he worked himself up to a beyond human speed.

"Yes, more, yes, Damon." She mumbled as he started going faster his skin slapping against hers roughly.

"I'll give you more baby." He said slamming into her.

She screamed and he started going faster and faster quickly erupting into a vampire speed.

Her entire core vibrated from the fast moments and shock waves of pleasure ran through her. Damon grunted again and the withdrew from her. She looked up and Stefan was in his place diving into her and immediately rocking in and out of her in a vampire speed. She could no longer focus her eyes rolled back into her head and all she could do was feel the pleasure as they continued to switch off she wasn't even sure who was who anymore they were going so fast her entire body was shaking.

She had cum several times before she finally felt Stefan release inside her her screaming her name. She looked up to see he was breathing heavily and shaking as he released from her. Damon plunged into her and she screamed again seeing black spots and the waves of intense pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body jerked against his. He grunted and released inside of her. She collapsed under him.

The room was spinning and she couldn't even move or speak. She felt Damon pick her up and situate her small body in between them on the bed.

"She needs some water." Stefan said stroking her hair gently. "I think that was to much for her."

"I got over simulated." Damon said glancing down at her with a worried look he was up in seconds ad back with a glass of water.

Stefan helped her up and stroked her back as Damon helped her drink.

"I'm fine." She managed to say finally. "Just holy shit that was amazing."

They both looked relieved. She smiled sweetly at each of them and gave them each a soft kiss.

She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes blissfully sandwiched in between them. She felt Damon press a soft kiss on her forehead and Stefan's arms wrap protectively around her waist as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up in between her two guys and stretched a wide satisfied grin on her face. Damon's ocean blue eyes opened and gazed into hers.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey sexy, how you doing?" He asked tracing her cheek lightly. "We wore you out again."

"I hope I didn't waste the whole night sleeping." She frowned. "What time is it?"

"It's only ten." Stefan mumbled from behind her. "You only slept for a few hours."

"Good." She mumbled happily.

"You hungry?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "And sober."

He laughed and sprung up from the bed. "Well that just isn't going to do, Stefan you take care of the food. I'll get the booze."

"I knew he was going to say that." Stefan grinned rolling on top of her kissing her before helping her up. He put on his discarded boxers and sheepishly handed her her ripped tank top and even more ripped up panties.

"Sorry Elena, the heat of the moment." He said.

"Don't _apologize_ for that." She winked. "I enjoyed it."

"I have plenty more for you." He whispered.

"Mm good." She said kissing him deeply.

She took the ripped clothes from him and tossed them in Damon's garbage.

"I'll figure out what to do about that tomorrow." She laughed.

She grabbed one of Damon's shirts from his closet and put it on over naked body following Stefan downstairs.

Damon turned and growled at her in his shirt and she giggled walking over to him and taking a drink.

"You like?" She spun around for him and he slapped her ass.

"Ouch it's still sore." She pouted taking a long sip.

"Still red to." He mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Damon." She grinned. "I enjoyed that little game."

"So did we." Stefan walked up and kissed her.

"What are you hungry for Elena?" Stefan asked reaching around her to grab a drink for himself to.

"Something easy." She shrugged.

"Burgers?" He suggested.

"That sounds good." She said.

He kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen.

She finished up her drink and poured another sitting down on the couch. Damon sat down next to her with his own fresh drink placing his hand on her thigh.

"To amazing fucking blackout sex." She toasted.

"We aim to please." Damon grinned clinking his glass with hers.

"That speed thing was insane." She breathed. "I'm still vibrating down there."

"Let me see." He smirked running his hand up her thigh and cupping his hand over her pussy. "It is vibrating a little. It's still nice and wet too."

She sipped her drink and leaned back spreading her legs for him. He started rubbing her core all over. He squeezed her nub in between his knuckles and she groaned. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch spreading her legs and crawling up in between them. She stared down at him lustfully.

He went right back to her center rubbing her clit with one hand while fingering her with the other.

"Oh Damon." She sighed the pleasurable sensations spreading quickly through her sensitive core.

He worked up to three fingers inside of her thrusting them in and out and curling them inside of her hitting her g-spot. She jerked and trembled. He pulled his fingers out and leaned his head down licking her furiously. His hands started fondling her ass spreading her cheeks apart as he continued to lick her flicking his tongue over her clit. He paused for a moment and then dipped his head back down and licked her all the way down her pussy. He kept going lifting her slightly and licking her anal opening.

"Oh god." She moaned gasping in surprise.

He inserted his middle and forefinger in her pussy again and thrusted lightly in and out. His ran his pinky over her anal opening lightly up and down as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her. He pulled his fingers out of her and rubbed her juices all over her back opening again before slowly trailing his index finger down her crack pausing at the entrance. He looked up at her and she nodded her face flushed. He slowly inserted his forefinger inches inside of the tight hole. She felt a sharp pain immediately and winced surprised by how much that hurt he withdrew his hand and looked at her.

"It's okay." She said. "It starts to feel better right?"

"Yeah, it does, That was my fault. You weren't ready. I need lube and you should have some drinks first. It will loosen you up. I got ahead of myself. I don't want to hurt you." He said stroking her hair.

"I want to try it." She told him.

"Then we will." He said looking grinning happily at her.

"Tonight, can we try again tonight?" She asked with a naughty grin gulping down the rest of her drink.

"You just get better and better." He smirked.

"Foods ready." Stefan walked in and glanced at them. "Looks like you got Damon hungry for desert already."

She flushed and looked down at Damon's raging hard on poking through his boxers.

"I can take care of that for you." She offered in a husky voice getting down on her knees.

Stefan grinned and sat next to Damon rubbing himself hard and pouting at her. "Can you take care of me too?"

"Nope." Damon smirked pulling her up off the floor. "This next part of the night is all about _her_ relaxation and pleasure."

"I think we can handle that." Stefan said kissing her.

* * *

They sat around the kitchen eating and downing drinks. They always had a lot of fun when the three of them hung out and drank and fell into easy conversation for a while.

"You enjoy having us Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Mm hm." She purred.

"She's our little minx she loves the attention, don't you?" Damon teased her.

"It kind of makes me feel like a sex goddess." She admitted.

"You are." Stefan smiled.

Damon smirked. "We're just getting started."

"I'm feeling loose Damon." She told him a few drinks later.

He gave her a wide grin and glanced at Stefan."Is there any lube around here anywhere?"

Stefan's eyes widened and he tried to hold back his excited grin. "God I hope so."

"Relax a little Stefan, she wants to try out anal play a little dabble in it. We're not talking full DP." Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed Elena suddenly putting her on his lap.

Stefan nodded and raced up the stairs to look.

"Whats DP?" She asked.

"Oh honey." He mumbled running his hands up and down her chest squeezing her breasts under his shirt. "You have two boyfriends now, you have to know what that means."

"Oh is it like you both at the same time?" She guessed she hadn't realized there was a name for it.

"Double penetration." He said sticking his middle finger in her pussy as if to empathize the definition of it, well half of it.

"Oh yeah." She giggled and blushed."I've heard that before, I just blanked."

"Right." He smirked moving his finger around her in circles inside of her. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes.

"Found some." Stefan said she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"Let's get her upstairs on the bed." Damon said hoisting her up with him.

They were up the stairs and she was sprawled across Damon's bed in seconds.

"Why always your room?" Stefan complained. "I want my bed to smell like her to."

"My beds bigger." Damon snapped. "Who cares about location right now. Look at this beautiful creature in front of us."

Stefan grunted in agreement looking down at her.

"You can take me in your bed later Stefan." Elena promised and he grinned leaning down to kiss her roughly. His tongue rapidly explored her mouth and then her neck. He sucked and kissed on her neck as Damon's fingers plunged back into her pussy she moved and jerked against his hand.

Stefan unbuttoned her shirt and started sucking and nibbling on her breasts. He lowered his hand down to her pussy and started pinching her clit lightly in between his fingers as Damon fingered her. Having both of their hands down there at the same time made her moan in delight. She closed her eyes.

"That's it relax." Damon said removing his pinky from her pussy. He continued to finger her with two fingers and started lightly pressing his pinky finger near her anal opening. Stefan removed her hand from her clit and she opened she eyes attempting to see where he went.

"Close your eyes, and relax sweetheart." Stefan said in soft voice returning with the lube.

She did as he said and closed her eyes taking a deep relaxing breath. Stefan started kissing her stomach lightly running his tongue all over pelvic bone before dipping his head down and licking her nub.

"Oh yeah. She moaned she enjoyed the mutual feeling of his tongue flicking her clit while his brothers fingers penetrated her pussy. Damon's pinky was full of warm lube now. He rubbed it unto her opening and gently started inserting his pinky inside of her tight opening. She gasped a little when he inserted it further inside the pain wasn't as sharp this time but it still hurt. She opened her eyes and looked at Damon who was staring at her watching her carefully. She parted her lips and nodded at him to continue. He moved his pinky around slightly in a circle getting her used to the feel of it in there. He slowly pulled it out lubed it back up and inserted it again.

Stefan was lightly rubbing her breasts and reached up to kiss her softly their tongues intertwined and she got lost in the kiss. She felt a sharp pain as Damon inserted his index finger inside of her but the kiss had distracted her it didn't seem as sharp as it was before. He started moving it in and out eventually it didn't really hurt as much. He was sitting some nerves that made her twitch and moan. As the pain started fading away into pleasure she pushed her ass against his hand encouraging him to continue.

"Oh yeah." Stefan had pulled up and was watching. He inserted his middle finger into her pussy and she threw her head back and moaned feeling them both inside her at the same time. They started thrusting in and out at the same pace. She writhed in pleasure.

"More." She gasped.

The brothers exchanged a look Stefan inserted two fingers inside of her and Damon lubed her up generously before inserting two fingers inside her tighter back hole. She winced a bit from the pain of the increased pressure but pushed her hips at him encouraging him on. They started thrusting into her again falling into a rhythm the pain quickly gave way to pleasure and she closed her eyes. She imagined them at the club again but this time they were naked and she was in between them.

"Oh more." She groaned again.

Stefan slipped a third finger inside her dripping wet core easily and squirted lube down unto her ass for Damon. He slowly added the third finger she moaned feeling herself stretch even further and pushed herself against his hand.

"Fuck Elena." Damon grunted increasing the pace. Stefan followed his pace and she jerked and writhed.

"I want you to." Elena gasped.

"What baby? What do you want me to do to you?" Damon cooed working her faster.

"I want you to fuck my ass." She whispered her face flushed red.

"Open your eyes." He said she opened her eyes and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"You just me made so fucking hard." Damon murmured.

Stefan let out a loud hungry growl and suddenly kissed her lips hungrily.

"Him to." Damon smirked. "You sure Elena?"

"I'm sure. I want you to, I want both of you." She said staring at him and then turning to look at Stefan who was stroking himself his face pained with want.

"You just say stop at any moment and we will." Damon told her with a serious face.

"I don't want you to stop." Elena whispered her voice quivering.

Damon withdrew his fingers from her ass and settled her comfortably on her back. He sat down in between her legs and inserted his fingers again slowly stretching her. Stefan pressed light kisses and nibbles over her neck and breasts keeping her relaxed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Damon seemed to be satisfied with his foreplay of the area and she watched as he lubed up his cock licking her lips.

"Bend you knees and put your legs up." Stefan whispered helping her into the position. Stefan rubbed her clit and she moaned and closed her eyes as she felt Damon's hard tip start to rub against her anal opening.

He slowly inch by inch entered her she winced at the sharp pain and pressure and Stefan squeezed her hand whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Slower Damon." Stefan coached when a tear came to her eyes.

He stopped halfway inside of her she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Don't stop." She whispered. "It's okay."

"I.. god." He whispered his eyes full of emotion she couldn't place. She just knew it was intense. He slowly pushed the rest of the way inside of her and she squeezed Stefan's hand tight but couldn't take her eyes off of Damon. His face exploded into pleasure and he slowly started moving up and down her tight canal. His hard cock ignited several nerves inside of her and pleasure she had never felt before soured through her body mixing in with the pain. Sh bit her lip and grunted letting go of Stefan's hand. She closed her eyes as Damon started to move faster. The pain started to subside as she got looser and she panted and threw her head to the side closing her eyes as the waves of intensity continued to course through her body.

Stefan started rubbing her clit as Damon built up and even but gentle pace. The dual nerves being hit sent her body into convulsions. She grabbed Stefan's hand and guided it into to her pussy. Moaning in delight when he took her cue and stuck his fingers inside of her. He thrusted his fingers in and out in pace with Damon.

"Yes, yes." She moaned.

"Elena, Elena." Damon mumbled his eyes were swimming in pleasure when she looked up at him.

"Damon, feels so good." She mumbled.

He moved a little faster still being much gentler then he was then when he fucked her pussy. She pushed her ass upwards and he groaned loud.

"Your going to make me cum already." He said slowing down his pace.

"Not yet." She said. "I want, you know."

"Tell us what you want sweetheart." Stefan said trailing kisses down her neck.

"I want DP." She said blushing.

"She just learned that word." Damon smirked slowing down even more to look at her and wink.

Stefan chuckled in delight. "Maybe we should show her the literal meaning then."

"Yes please show me." Elena begged.

Damon withdrew from her slowly they both frowned for a second at the loss of contact. Stefan sat back on the bed.

"Go get on top of him." Damon whispered she turned and kissed him hard and passionately first he gripped her hair tangling it in his hands and aggressively kissed her back. Claiming her whole mouth with his experienced tongue.

Elena crawled over to Stefan next she climbed on top of him and kissed him aggressively dominating his mouth like Damon just did to her as she positioned herself over his cock. She pushed herself down unto to him and he groaned loudly. She realized he hadn't been simulated in a while and gave him another kiss. Damon stated rubbing his dick against her anal opening and she paused allowing him access. The pain and the pressure was lessened a little bit this time but it still took her body a while to get used to the feeling of him inching inside of her. She gasped at the unbelievable feeling of fulness when the were both inside of her at the same time.

They both groaned and grunted. Stefan grabbed her hips and started slowly thrusting against her which rubbed her tight thin skin in between her pussy and her anal and against Damon in turn. The nerves of this skin being rubbed made her scream in pleasure. They all moaned with the movement. Stefan continued to build a slow place thrusting in and out of her as she gasped and moaned. Finally Damon started moving and Stefan stopped. When Damon's dick pushed her light skin against Stefan's she screamed with pleasure again.

More." She gasped.

Damon arms wrapped around her stomach above Stefan's hands which were secured on her hips.

They started thrusting in and out of her opposite each other so she always had one of them inside of her. She would shriek with delight when Stefan slammed into her pussy and then moan loud and low when Damon would thrust into her ass. Her legs were trembling and they were both practically purring they were moaning and grunting so much.

"Oh my god." She moaned.

Damon started kissing the side of neck igniting even more nerves her body was literally on fire and so were theirs she could feel the intense heat between them. Stefan looked at her bouncing breasts and started twisting her nipples.

"Faster." Elena begged and they picked up the pace she could feel an intense orgasm building her entire body was pulsing with pleasure.

Damon sucked on her neck as he continued to fuck her ass faster he gripped her stomach holding her tightly against him as if to hold himself together. Stefan started going faster and faster bucking against her. Damon bucked back harder. They all screamed as her body jerked and convulsed into an orgasm she couldn't even describe. She could feel both of them releasing into her screaming her name as the room spun around them.

They stayed in the position they were in letting the intense afterglow sit with them They all panted heavily Their bodies flushed. Damon secured her arms around Elena's stomach tighter and buried his head in her neck kissing her over and over again.

"Damon." She whispered.

Stefan took a breast in his mouth and sucked it lightly.

"Stefan." She moaned smiling.

"You drive us so crazy." Stefan said kissing her softly.

"Sweet perfect Elena." Damon mumbled licking her neck up and down.

She smiled feeling thoroughly loved and buzzing with pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena was to buzzed to sleep this time her body still humming. Both of the guys were sleeping on either side of her. She took the opportunity to study Damon's sleeping face this time. He looked so peaceful. The usual hard edge or sarcastic smirk was gone. He had an almost dreamy expression on his face. She kissed his cheek lightly and got up stretching her very sore legs.

She walked downstairs and took a seat by the fireplace the embers were still slightly burning from earlier. She curled her legs underneath herself and finally allowed her thoughts to catch up with her. The last few days had been whirlwind of activity to say the least. She realized she was taking living on the edge to new and possibly dangerous heights. She had been so driven by her urges and fantasies she didn't really stop to think. The experience of being with both of them had been the most intense and orgasmic experience of her life. Sexually she was on cloud nine and wished she could stay there and not come down. But her brain wasn't letting that happen as she stared at the dying coals.

Her feelings for both of them were heightened now. They had become her best friends in a short period of time. With Stefan she formed a fast and easy bond. He was kind and sweet and always knew what to say to make her smile. With Stefan she could put her party girl, ice queen image aside for a while and just chill out. He was content just hanging. Sometimes the quietness made her restless and she had a way of bringing the fun out of him and he needed after sleeping with him she felt like her crush had come to life. She discovered this more aggressive and harder side she didn't know was there before and it excited her and surprised her she had expected Damon to act that way but not Stefan.

With Damon it didn't become a friendship first she saw him and she wanted him just like that. But she played cool and hard to get like she _always _did but Damon well, so did he. That infuriated her. She couldn't break him like she could everyone else. He was a challenge a sarcastic, mysterious, dangerous challenge. But over time she started seeing more of the tenderness, the real Damon behind all that. They became friends but it was always an unorthodox friendship at best when they weren't flirting they were fighting.

Now she had been with him she knew the reasoning behind all the snapping and bickering. It was tension. They had wanted each other from the beginning and now that they had each other she knew they wouldn't be letting go. Something happened between them when they connected the first night and something happened tonight when they connected again. She gave him a piece of her tonight no one had had yet and that did resinate with her and she was sure it did with him to. She saw it in his eyes and she felt it in her whole body.

She bit her lip hoping this would work, it had to work right? She had the two guys she had been crushing on all summer. They were worshiped her and were willing to share her. But she couldn't help but worry, Sexual arrangements usually didn't work out when feelings were involved but in this case they all came in to this _knowing_ feelings were there. The things they did to her. She smiled still feeling the nice pleasurable hum down below from the orgasm that had rocked her body. She_ really_ wanted this to work.

"What are you doing down here all alone?" Damon interrupted her thoughts she smiled softly at him.

"Just thinking." She said.

"You're okay?"

"I'm better then okay." She smiled. "I'm amazing right now, cloud nine. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah I would imagine you are." He said throwing a few more logs on the fire and sprucing it up. She got up and motioned for him to sit down in the chair. He did and she curled up in his lap. He stroked her hair lightly and softly.

"Reality's going to set in soon." She murmured. "How's this going to work?"

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"I'm the novice here. I'm counting on you guys to know what we're doing Damon." She said surprised.

"We've shared women in bed before. We've never _dated_ the same woman, with the exception of Katherine but we didn't share her willingly as you know." He said kissing her head and holding her against him.

"I don't want to tear you guys apart like she did." She whispered.

"You won't. That's why I'm doing this." He said quickly.

"Why we're doing this." He corrected himself.

"Damon?" She said softly.

"Just don't worry your pretty little head about it. Everything's going to work out." He said.

"Technically you aren't dating me." She said with a smirk.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You have yet to take me out on a date." She reminded him.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy, Stefan and I can't just take you out to dinner and a movie in town. Both of us drop you of off at your door and kiss you goodnight."

She noticed he sounded a little sad about that and looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"Lucky for me Stefan is the public boyfriend, so I don't have to do that stuff. I get the fun stuff afterward." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"_That,_ pretending. Playing off your feelings with some joke. Just be real." She said.

"We can _do_ stuff, Stefan can pick you up and we can take you out of this town once and awhile or he can just drop you off here and I'll take you out. We're both dating you. I'm not going to limit myself to being your secret or whatever. You mean to much to me for that."

"You mean a lot to me too, you both do." She said softly.

"I know, and we'll make it work." He assured her. "Now stop being a buzz kill."

She laughed. "Sorry, give me time to start thinking and that's what happens."

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked giving her a lustful look.

"Mm." She smiled happily. "When can we do that again?"

"We can go wake Stefan up right now if you want." He said with a sexy smile.

"Not right now." She giggled. "Soon."

"You got one hell of hickey here." He said examining her neck.

"That would be you." She smirked at him."I thought you were going to bite me for a second you were sucking on it so hard."

"Shh," He hushed her and glanced up towards the stairs as if to assure himself Stefan was still asleep. "Don't talk about biting around Stefan,"

"Why?" She asked. "You both said he's got it under control, you both do."

"I do, he, _well. _I mean he does now. I guess, for the most part anyway, but we decided not to risk it with you." He said.

"You just contradicted yourself like four times Damon." She said narrowing her eyes. "Does he or doesn't he?"

"I won't risk it on you." He said. "Subject closed."

"So you're not going to either, not ever?" She said surprised. "But, what if I want you to?"

"If I do it he will want to do it." He whispered.

"But I mean, what if?" She fumbled for an good argument.

"Shh." He said again. "Look Elena, we can talk about this more later on okay? Just promise me you won't talk about it with him or ask him to bite you."

"Okay." She agreed resting her head on his chest. "I'll only pester you about it."

She closed her eyes and felt herself finally feeling the sheer exhaustion of the night start to take over her body.

"As if I'm going to be able to deny you anything." He whispered kissing her head.

She knew she wasn't supposed to hear that so she kept her eyes closed and allowed herself to drift off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Elena finally emerged from Damon's room the next day. Stefan was out hunting and Damon agreed to go buy her a new shirt because she couldn't go home in the ripped one one she had there. She showered feeling just a little dirty but in a wild naughty way.

She put her jeans on sans underwear or shirt and left the bathroom combing out her hair while she waited for Damon. She felt strong arms behind her and a nibbling on her neck.

"Morning sleepy head." Stefan mumbled into her ear.

"Morning." She purred as his hands reached up and squeezed her breasts.

"I'm going to rip up all your shirts." He mumbled happily.

She giggled and turned around to kiss him.

He picked her up suddenly throwing her over his shoulder as Damon had the night before. He smacked her ass as he walked down the hall into his own bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed and growled at her.

She felt her herself getting wet in her jeans and started to unbutton them and he crawled over her. He pushed her hands away and pushed her jeans off himself. He plunged a finger into her already wet core and and moaned twisting it around getting her juices flowing.

"I want to make you drip all over my bed." He said dipping his head down and assaulting her with his tongue. They both really enjoyed orally simulating her and were damn good at it. She writhed and moaned in pleasure as he went to work.

"Ah." She moaned as the inserted three fingers inside of her and start thrusting fast and hard.

"I want you so bad." He said ripping his pants off to reveal his hard and throbbing member. She smirked up at him and spread her legs. He rubbed his cock against her pussy and kissed her hard.

"You want more?" He asked.

"Yes." She panted.

"Tell me you want more." He said inching his cock slightly inside of her and withdrawing it teasingly.

"I want more Stefan." She begged pulling her self up and getting on her hands and knees. "Fuck me Stefan."

He growled happily and pulled her to the edge of the bed standing behind her. He started thrusting into her hard and she gasped. The initial pain quickly melted into pleasure and he started thrusting in and out of her building up a steady pace.

"God I love fucking you." He said. "I've wanted you for so long."

"Yes, yes me to." She moaned fingering herself as he started going faster. Her orgasm started to build with his and she clenched the sheets on the bed furiously.

"So good." He moaned going faster and faster she panted and gasped.

"Oh fuck Stefan." She screamed as she milked him with cum.

"Oh god Elena." He moaned before releasing inside of her.

"Told you you'd get to have me in your bed." She smiled giving him a kiss laying back on his bed.

"Wow." He smiled laying next to her.

"Are you going to pass out now?" She teased running a hand up and down his bare chest.

"Probably." He admitted sheepishly.

She giggled and kissed him gently.

"You should take it as a compliment your so good I can't even function after having being with you." He said.

"I _will _take that as a compliment." She laughed. "Even though I know your just a frozen seventeen year old with a seventeen year old's libido."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Oh no," She laughed. "I quite enjoy all the uh attention."

"I see that, your glowing." He said kissing her forehead. "I just can't get enough of you Elena. I see you or think about you and I just want to, well you know."

"Stefan." She laughed. "You're so sweet about sex outside of the bedroom, but during you're so like _roar_."

"I'm able to strip back all my reservations and just go with it, I guess? When it comes to sex and feeding its natural for vampires to be a little dominate." He said. "You like that side of me?"

"Mm hm." She smiled snuggling up next to him. He was asleep five minutes later she rolled her eyes and got up hoping Damon was back with a shirt already as she threw her jeans on again sans top guessing his reaction was probbaly going to mimick his brothers.

* * *

Elena was shocked with how easily she slipped in the house and went about her day her parents none the wiser. Luckily the Jenny excuse panned out perfectly. Elena made a mental note to use that one a little longer after all it took a few weeks to get over a break up right?

She had to stay home again the next day her mom had a list of chores for her and Jeremy to do. She frowned wondering what Damon and Stefan were up to and how soon she could sneak out to see them.

"What's Stefan up to tonight?" He mom asked casually as they cleaned out the garage.

"I don't know." Elena said. "Why?"

"Well your fathers home early tonight, it might be a good chance for us to finally meet with Stefan and his brother." Miranda said slowly.

"Mom, I told you we just started being more then friends. We haven't even had an official date yet." Elena groaned.

"Good then your father and I can talk to him first." Miranda said firmly. "Call him, tell him to be here by five and try and see if his brother can come to."

"Okay." Elena winced.

Right on cue the doorbell rang at five. Elena realized Stefan had been invited in but Damon hadn't yet and stood up fast.

"I'll get it." Elena said hurring to the entryway but her dad was already opening the door.

"Hello Stefan." Grayson welcomed him as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr, Gilbert. " Stefan said nervously stepping inside. "This is my brother and guardian Damon."

"Hello Damon." Grayson extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Damon said glancing at Elena as he stepped closer to the threshold and shook Grayson's hand.

"Come in and shut the door already Damon. Were you raised in barn?" Elena joked.

He stepped over the threshold and shut the door. Elena's heart fluttered a little knowing he had an invitation now.

"_Elena!_ No need to be rude." Miranda said walking joining them in the entry way."Hi Damon, I'm Elena's mom Miranda."

"It's nice to meet you. I see where Elena gets her lovely smile." He smiled charmingly she could see her mom fawning over his good looks and felt a little rush of pride. That was _her_ hot and charming Damon.

"Well thank you." Miranda blushed.

Dinner was awkward and uncomfortable to say the least. Her mom and dad though it was important to remind Stefan of her curfew and that he isn't to take her out of town without talking to them first.

Stefan started to win over her father by bringing up the stock market. They droned on about it for what seemed like hours and she was getting bored. After dinner Jeremy got to leave to meet up with his friends and her parents told her and Stefan to go hang out in into the living room so they could talk to Damon for a little bit.

"They were never this weird about Matt." She sighed.

"Until they found the condoms." He reminded her.

She chuckled remembering how pissed they were when they found them in her room. It was after she and Matt had already broken up but it definitely made them look at her differently.

She tiptoed next to the kitchen to listen in on the talk.

"We just need to know your rules are sufficient enough for Elena to be over there." Grayson was saying.

"We know she's experimented with her previous boyfriend and we don't want her getting herself in trouble." Miranda added.

"I understand your concerns." Damon said. "Stefan and I have discussed sex. He knows what my rules are on it and he doesn't challenge me."

"But you can't see everything." Miranda said.

"I know. I wish I could see everything all the time." He sighed heavily."But we can't, we just can't."

Elena glanced at Stefan who was listening from the couch with a smirk.

"I know it's something we have too accept as parents. You seem to have taken the role very seriously and we appreciate that, he seems like a stand up kid and I know you two have been through a lot losing your parents. Just as long as we know Stefan and Elena are not hanging out behind closed doors or alone in the house. I'm happy with that." Miranda said.

"I can assure you they won't be having sex in my house without me knowing about it." Damon said.

"Or joining in on it." Stefan whispered and Elena had to bite back a laugh.

"I still would like to talk to Stefan. Question him on his intentions a little." Grayson said.

"Don't embarrass Elena." Miranda sighed.

Elena felt a pang of guilt for how much she had been lying to her mom. She tried to shake it off wishing she didn't have to lie, but it wasn't like there was anyway they would be okay with how things really were.

"If you want I could talk to Elena. I'm younger and it's easier to take advice about sex from someone you can relate to more." Damon offered.

"That's a good idea, Why don't you go for a walk while we talk to Stefan?" Grayson suggested.

Elena hurried back over to the couch and sat next to Stefan before they walked in. He was struggling to hold his laughter back.

"A walk?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm interested to hear what his advice entails." Elena whispered back.

"Oh I'm sure it should be a fun conversation. I meanwhile get integrated by your father, so unfair." He whispered.

"I know it kind of is." She smirked patting his leg. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He smiled at that as her parents and Damon walked into the living room.

As soon as she and Damon stepped outside she laughed and pushed him.

"Eavesdropper." He said grabbing her by the waist and dragging her into the woods.

"You are supposed to be talking to me about sex." Elena said.

"I'm going to." He smirked unbuttoning her jeans.

"Your only seventeen Elena." He teased plunging his hands down her pants and rubbing her over her panties. "Seventeen and supple and hot. Always wet and horny. You should have more sex outdoors it integrates the spirit."

She threw her head back and laughed, he took the opportunity to slide his hands under her shirt and start rubbing her breasts.

"I think they meant talking me out of sex." She said.

"I never said that." He smirked. "I said I would give you advice about sex. Right now I'd like to recommend letting me take you out here in the woods."

"What if someone walks by?" She whispered.

"In the woods?" He asked pushing himself against her and kissing her.

"You sure we're safe?" She craned her neck to look around.

"No one can see us." He said sticking his hand back down her pants and under her panties.

"Oh Damon." She moaned.

He inserted his finger inside of her and started moving it around as he pushed her against a tree and kissed aggressively. She had a scarf covering the hickey he had left on her neck the night before. He ripped it off and sucked on his mark she reached her hand under his pants grabbing his hard cock in her small warm hand and squeezing it up and down in his jeans.

"Oh fuck." He murmured into her ear nibbling on it then tonguing it. "I need to be inside of you now."

"Take me then." She groaned.

He slid her jeans down and picked her up so she was straddling him he supported her back against the tree and entered her quickly. She wrapped her legs and arms tight around him and clung to him as he started rocking their bodies together faster and faster. He tangled his hands through her hair and then pulled her head back off his shoulder so she was staring at him. He leaned down and kissed her as their bodies continued to crash together. Their tongues mingled together she closed her eyes and felt herself getting lost in pleasure. She noticed Damon's scent even more then she had before maybe it was being out here so close to him. He smelled sort of piney and but kind of sweet too. A hint of alcohol was always tainting it slightly.

He was murmuring her name and going faster and faster and she clung desperately to him as her orgasm seemed to spin past her and around her in waves making the world around her spin until it finally hit her and she collapsed against him. His body shuddered with his orgasm and jerked but he held tight to her. She buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter. He held her there like that for a long time before kissing her head and setting her down.

She got dressed and smoothed herself out fairly quickly he stood by the tree watching her quietly.

"Are you okay Damon?" She asked glancing at him.

"I just got laid, I'm great silly girl." He smirked waving her off. "Come on let's get you home."

* * *

Elena said goodnight to everyone and headed up the stairs as soon as she got inside. She gave Stefan a quick hug since her parents were watching and he gave her a knowing look but winked and smiled. She scurried up the stairs but paused outside of her door to creep down and listen.

"Stefan why don't you wait for Damon in the car, We'll just be a minute," Grayson said. She heard Stefan leave and the door close.

"How did it go?" Damon asked sounding like the concerned guardian he was supposed to be.

Elena was relieved and felt guilty that she had even worried about him compelling her parents.

"It went really well. Your brother is a very respectful young man." Grayson said sounding relieved. "How did it go with Elena?"

"I think it went well too." Damon said. "She wasn't receptive at first but I really drove my point home and I think she really took it in."

Elena covered her mouth and bit her lip hard she crawled into her room and stifled her laughs with a pillow she heard the door close and sighed in relief.

_Thank god that's over_. She thought

Her phone vibrated and she laughed a message from Damon, Teach you to eavesdrop.

You can drive your point into me anytime, She typed up and sent back smiling as she put her pajamas on and hopped into bed.

She fell asleep fast she was exhausted. She woke up at some point in the middle of the night she could have sworn she felt her hair being brushed back and kiss on her forehead. She sat up and she could smell Damon's scent for a second the window was open.

She got up and closed it and laid back down. She frowned and curled up wishing he would have stayed longer or even got into bed with her. She wondered what made him decide to come and just kiss her and leave? She assumed after her text message he would have shown up with other plans in mind. She rolled over a lump and frowned pulling a small teddy bear from under her back.

"Oh Damon." She whispered hugging the cute new little bear to her chest.

_Damon does teddy bears? _She thought to herself.

"Damon does teddy bears." She whispered out loud unable to stop the smile that was spreading across her face.


End file.
